This invention relates to a catalyst in the form of a membrane and, more particularly, to a catalyst membrane capable of catalyzing hydrolysis.
A variety of catalysts such as mineral acids and enzymes have been employed for the hydrolysis of water-soluble organic substances such as carboxylic acid esters, amides and polysaccharides. (The substance to be hydrolyzed will be hereinafter referred to simply as substrate). Known catalysts, however, have a drawback that, with them, it is difficult to separate the product of the hydrolysis from the substrate and the catalyst.